This invention relates to an ampule separator for separating a strip of series-connected plastic ampules into individual ampules.
Unexamined Japanese utility model publication 5-86873 and Examined Japanese utility model publication 6-14753 disclose ampule dispensers which can discharge a required number of ampules stored therein one by one.
Ampules discharged from such ampule dispensers are made of plastics or glass.
As seen in FIGS. 7A and 7B, a plastic ampule comprises a body a filled with an injection fluid and a tab d having a cap c which is and integrally connected to the body through a cutoff line b. By twisting the tab, the tab can be separated from the body and thereby the top of the body can be opened.
A plurality of such plastic ampules A1 are integrally series-connected together through a thin cutoff line B provided between adjacent ampules.
In order to discharge a strip A0 of series-connected plastic ampules as shown in FIGS. 7A and 7B from an ampule dispenser, individual plastic ampules A1 have to be separated from each other along the cutoff lines B.
Plastic ampules A1 are separated either manually or mechanically.
It takes a lot of trouble and time to manually separate ampules. Mechanical means for separating ampules need, besides a cutter for cutting off ampules when a strip of ampules is stopped, a stopper for stopping the ampule strip at a predetermined position. Such means are naturally complicated in structure. Moreover, such means need a complicated control unit to actuate the stopper and the cutter in a coordinated manner.
An object of this invention is to provide an ampule separator which is simple in structure, and which can mechanically and efficiently cut off ampules from a strip of series-connected plastic ampules.